legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P11/Transcript
(Daniel and the others are seen outside the Defenders' Mansion) Daniel:.... Adam:... Slimer: Alright, we're here! Amanda: Yes! I love this place! Slimer: I'll knock for us! (Slimer knocks on the door) Slimer: Guys it's us! (A few moments later, Jessica opens the door) Jessica: Oh hey Slimy! Slimer: Sup! Jessica: What's up? I see you brought the others along! Slimer: Me and Batty suggested they come and hang out with you guys! Jessica: Oh really? That's a great idea! Slimer: Yeah! Jessica: Well come on in! (The heroes nod and enter the house) Jessica: Guys! We have visitors! Alex: *Voice* I'll be out in a minute Jess! Jessica: Come on you guys! Stop playing that horror game! Erin: *Voice* Not till we escape these damn robots! Jordan: *Voice* We're gonna escape them this time! Jessica: You said that the last eight times Jordan! Jordan: *Voice* Shut up! Jessica: *Sighs and turns to the others* Listen you guys make yourselves at home, while I go and get everyone out here. Slimer: Okay! Daniel: Will do. (The heroes sit down as Jessica walks off) Amanda: *Smile* Daniel: Well, this should be fun! Adam: Yeah it will! Adriana;..... Adam: You like it Adriana? Adriana: Y-Yeah, it's nice. Daniel: Still worried about what the Defenders will say? Adriana: Kinda. Slimer: Well don't worry. They'll love you! Adriana: Okay. (Popsicle and Blaze then walk out) Popsicle: Hey guys! Slimer: *Gasp* Hey Pop! (Slimer slides over and hugs Popsicle) Popsicle: *Hugs back* Glad to see you back bestie! Slimer: And I'm glad to see you! Popsicle: *Giggle* Blaze: Hey Slimer. Slimer: Oh! Hi Blaze! Blaze: You brought Blake's kids here? Slimer: They wanted to hang out. Awesome right? Blaze: Yeah sure. (At that moment, Grey and Rose step out) Rose: What's going on out here? Batty: Hey Grey, Hey Rose. Popsicle: !! *Thinking* Grey! Grey: What's up? Amanda: Just hanging is all! Adam: How're you guys doing? Rose: Good good! Grey: We're just hanging out is all like mother and son! Rose: Yep! Adam: Well that's good! Popsicle: Y-Yep! (Grey walks over to Popsicle) Grey: So Pop what's up? Anything fun happen today? Popsicle: U-Uhh, nope! Nothing yet! Grey: Oh alright! Popsicle:.... Blaze: Hmm... (Alex, Jordan, Erin and Jessica all walk out) Alex: Aww man! Jordan: We were so close that time! Jessica: Well you can try again later. Alex: *Groans* Daniel: Hey guys! Erin: Hey Daniel! Adam: Sup. Amanda: What's up guys? Jordan: What's going on guys? Amanda: We wanted to hang out. ???: Yeah let's hangout! Erin: *gasp* And who is THIS adorable cutie? Adam: This is uhhhh.... Daniel: Ummm... Amanda: It's Jamie! Adam: Huh? Amanda: Yep! Jamie! Jamie: Oooo I like it! Amanda: Then yeah! His name's Jamie! Erin: Oh he's adorable! Can I hold him? Amanda: Sure! (Amanda hands Jamie over as Erin takes him into her arms) Erin: Awww hey little guy! Jamie: *Giggle* Hi! Erin: Aren't you just a cute little thing? Jamie: Sure am! Erin: Heh. Slimer; Cute right? Erin: Yeah! Slimer: Heh, tickle his belly, he likes that! Erin: Alright! (Erin tickles Jamie's belly) Jamie: *Giggling* Erin: Awwww! Amanda: He's so cute right? Erin: Yeah he is! Hey Rosie, come over here! Rose: *Comes over* Aww look at you! Jamie: *Giggle* Rose: He reminds me a lot of Grey as a baby! Erin: Same here! Rose: *Pets Jamie* Hey kiddo! Jamie: *Giggles* Hi! Grey: *Comes up* He reminds you of me?? Rose: Yeah! Small, cute, energetic! He's just like you! Popsicle: *Gasp* Let me see! (Popsicle comes up) Popsicle: *Thinking* Baby Grey so cute! Jamie: *Smile* Grey: Hm, you're not wrong there mom. Erin: *Looks up at the others* I'm glad you guys brought Jamie! He's so- … !! Alex: Erin? Erin: Adriana??? Alex: Huh??? (The group looks over at Adriana) Adriana: U-Umm....Hi? Jordan: What the hell?! Blaze: *Makes fire ball* SHE'S MINE!! Batty: WHOA WHOA BLAZE GUYS WAIT WAIT WAIT!! SHE'S OUR PRISONER RIGHT NOW!! Alex: Daniel? Daniel; I wouldn't use the word prisoner, but she's no longer a threat guys. Alex: Really? Daniel: Yeah. Alex: Oh. Blaze: *Growls* Popsicle: Take it easy bro. Blaze: Fine... Adriana: Phew... Grey: Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going down to the beach. Rose: Yeah same here. Blaze: Well I'm going to my r- Popsicle: I'll come too Grey! Grey: Hm? Popsicle: Yeah! Grey: Oh uh, okay! (Grey starts to leave. Popsicle happily follows him) Blaze: Hmm.... Rose: Hey wait for me Grey! (Rose runs after Grey and Popsicle) Daniel:.... Amanda: Well, I'm not missing a chance to go to the beach! Slimer: Neither am I! Batty: Let's go! (Daniel and the others run out to the beach as Alex, Erin and Jordan stand around with Blaze) Alex: Now what? Erin: Let's go back to playing. Jordan; Right! (The three run off. Blaze looks around before he too walks away. Outside, Amanda is seen lying on the sand) Amanda: Ooooh yeah! Jamie: *Happy hum* Amanda: Now THAT'S sun! Slimer: Yeah it is! (Slimer is seen lying next to Amanda) Slimer: You want some sunscreen? Amanda: Sure! Slimer: Yeah! (Slimer changes her slime and starts to rub Amanda) Amanda: ?? Huh?? Slimer: What? Amanda: Did your slime....transform?? Slimer: Yep! I can change my body into different materials. Amanda: And you're telling me this now?! Slimer: Yeah! Amanda: That's amazing Slimy! Slimer: Oh yeah I've been told! I can do lots of stuff! Amanda: Wait! (Amanda sits up) Amanda: Show me! Slimer: Huh? Amanda: Show me what else you can make your body into! Slimer: Oh. Well... (Holds up a hand which becomes stone) Amanda: Ooooo! Slimer: Oh follow me! Amanda: Okay! (The two get up and walk off. The scene then cuts to the two standing by an empty hole in the ground) Amanda: What's this for? Slimer: My water transformation! Amanda: Your what? (Slime hops in the hole. And suddenly it gets complete filled in with water) Amanda: WHOOOOA! Slimer: Come on in! The water's fine! Amanda: Wait for real?? Slimer: Yeah! Jump in! Amanda: Um... Okay. (Amanda goes into the hole fill with water) Amanda: Whoa! (Amanda moves around in the water) Amanda: It's actual water! Slimer: I told ya. I can make my body into any material. Amanda: Cool! You're like a living swimming pool! Slimer: Only one big enough for 2, MAYBE 3 people. Amanda: Awesome! Slimer: And while I'm like this I can revert back to slime and trap people! Amanda: Wow! So it's a pool and an ambush move! Awesome! Slimer: You bet its an awesome ambush move. *Smirks* In fact.... Amanda: Hmm? (Suddenly the water becomes Slime) Amanda: AH!!! (Amanda finds herself unable to move) Amanda: I can't move! SLimer: Nope! I caught Erin and Ray-Ray in a trap like this! Back when I wanted to give them kisses! Amanda: W-Wait! Don't kiss me! Slimer: *Giggles* Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna kiss you. I got Batty for that. Amanda:... Then why did you trap me? Slimer: Because. I can do other things besides that with my slime. Amanda: !! (Amanda starts struggling to get free) Amanda: *Struggling* Come on come on! Slimer: You're not breaking out of this. Amanda: *Struggling* ???: Amanda? (Amanda looks to find Jamie on the edge of the hole) Amanda: *Gasp* Jamie! You came to save me! Slimer: Jamie? Jamie: What's going on? (Jamie looks at the slime) Jamie: Ooooo! (Jamie takes some slime from the pool) Slimer: ? Jamie: Squishy stuff! (Jamie pokes and pulls at the slime) Amanda: Uhhh....Jamie? Slimer: *Giggling* Amanda: Huh?? (Amanda sees Slimer giggling as Jamie plays with the slime) Amanda: Slimy?? What's so funny?? Slimer: *Giggling* A-Amanda! T-Tell Jamie to put the slime down! Please! Amanda:....Why?? Slimer: *Giggling* C-cause he-he's tickling me! Amanda: What?? (Amanda looks at Jamie and back at Slimer) Amanda:.... (Amanda then smirks) Amanda: Well, I could make him stop. If you let me out. Slimer: !! Amanda: It's just one thing Slimy. Do it and I'll take the slime back. Jamie: Squishy! Slimer: *Laughing* Okay okay! I'll let you go just make it stop!! (Slimer turns the slime back into water. The slime in Jamie's hands turns to water and falls into the hole) Jamie: Huh? Squishy? Slimer: *Sigh* Amanda: Hmph. Jamie: *Tearing up* Amanda: Huh? Jamie: *Sniff* Squishy.... Amanda: *Gasp* Jamie! (Amanda swims over and picks Jamie up before putting him in the water) Amanda: You okay? Jamie: I'm fine, but I was having fun with the slime... Slimer:..... *Sighs* (Slimer creates a small slime ball and goes over to Amanda) Slimer: Here Jamie. Jamie: *Gasps and takes the slime* YAY!! Amanda: You sure Slimy? Slimer: Hey, what's a bit of tickling compared to Jamie being happy? Amanda: Good point. Jamie: Alright! Squishy ball! (Jamie pokes and stretches the slimeball around) Amanda: *Smile* Slimer: *Giggles* Amanda: Well, should we head back to the beach now? Slimer: Eh sure, I could use the sun. Amanda: Same here. (The two go and get out of the hole with Jamie as they head back to the beach) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts